


Secrets in the Bedroom (A Royal Announcement)

by GabenathNation05



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Royalty AU, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: What happens after Jagged and Penny leave the event.
Relationships: Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Series: Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Secrets in the Bedroom (A Royal Announcement)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that this will be a smutty fic so that Penny would tell Jagged that she was expecting. The next royalty fic for this will basically be a part 2 of the one I did with Gabriel and Nathalie, along with them at their wedding and Penny's coronation. I hope y'all like some smutty RollingStone, cause that's what you're gonna get.

It was late when Jagged and Penny returned home after the ball. Jagged took Penny's hand as he lead them to their bedchamber. Both were tired after dancing the night away.

When they reached their room, however, Penny had other plans. As they stepped into their room, she immediately shut the door and shot him a look that Jagged knew well enough. He knew that was a look that needed no words.

Her hands grabbed his and guided them to the strings of her dress. "What's all this about, luv?" He asked her, a little surprised, "I've never seen you this desperate for me before"

"Can I not have an excuse to want to have a little fun with my fiancé?" She asked innocently.

"Never" he told her calmly. He untied the strings on her dress, pulling it down easily, leaving only the thin, white material underneath. He decided to save that for later. She seemed to sense what he was planning and wandered over to the bed, adding a seductive away to her hips. That turned Jagged on in a heartbeat. He didn't make haste when taking off his suit, being careful not to rip the fabric, but quick enough so he could have her. He didn't want to waste anymore time away from her.

The only clothing left on Jagged's body was his undergarments. He could see the faint color raise in his fiancé's cheeks. She would always find herself blushing at the sight of him, whether he was fully clothed, or in this case, nearly naked.

They would have moments where one would strip for the other, just for the sexual tease. Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight was a night of intimacy and making love for the hell of it. He didn't know what plans Penny had, but he didn't care, all he wanted in that moment was her, and her only.

He meandered over to her and got in bed with her. He got on top of her and brought their lips together. Their kisses never lacked love or passion, never leaving the other disappointed in any way. Their kisses were something special, they were the kind that made the other come running back, to make them want each other. That was exactly what they needed at that moment, the warm contact of each other's lips. 

Penny's arms were placed around Jagged's neck, pulling him closer so the kiss could deepen. Both of Jagged's hands were on her cheeks, gently caressing each with his thumbs. Her skin was always so soft. He absolutely loved the feel of her.

When they broke away for air, they gazed into each other's eyes. Their eyes were filling with love and lust, the look that got them both ready in no time. Penny could already feel a damp feeling forming in her undergarments. She always adored how fast he could get her ready, and he barely needed to touch her.

The way his eyes sparkled as he looked at her made her instantly fall under his spell. His beautiful pale green eyes were enchanting, they was hard to resist.

He had a way of pulling everyone in in a single glance. It was magical, especially in this sense. Which is exactly how she didn't notice his hands making quick way of her undergarments, pulling them off instantly. Her beautiful figure made him harder every time. Every part of her was beautiful.

As soon as he saw the sight of her, he could feel just how hard he was getting. She truly was gorgeous. He loved her with all of his heart and looked forward to her being his, forever. He awaited the day when she would be his wife, his Queen. She meant the world to him. He was lucky to have her.

His leaned down to he could run his hands all over her body, to kiss whatever part of her he could. His touch did things to her, things that instantly turned her on.

When his lips hit her neck, she let out a cry. Jagged loved her little noises of pleasure. He loved to attack her weak spots, making her vulnerable so he could attack. 

His teeth dug into the soft skin of her neck, giving her little love bites and leaving his mark on her neck. She always tried to hide the hickeys on her neck when they were in public. Jagged, however, told her countless times to show them off. Jagged was definitely a little cocky, that was for certain. He prided himself in getting her to loosen up a little. He tells her she shouldn't be ashamed of the marks he leaves on her. Penny doesn't want anyone else to know what they've been up to. Jagged would gratefully show them off with pride. He didn't care of gossipers would talk. They weren't exactly a fan of premarital sex. Jagged never cared at all. He was always a free spirit. If he wanted to make love to his beloved, then he would. They loved each other with a burning passion, of course they would prove that to the other in bed.

He decided he wanted to hear more of her delicious cries. He felt like he would starve if he didn't hear her beautiful cries. His kisses danced lower on her body, kissing her breasts. She absolutely loved it when he would do that to her. She loved it when he would gently kiss her chest, squeezing her other breast as he did. He would do that over and over, receiving the noises that he craved.

"Oh, Jag" she quietly moaned.

"Does it feel good, Pen?"

"Mmh, yes" she said, turning her head to writhe in pleasure against her pillows. His touch was magical. 

She could feel herself getting more and more wet by the second. All he needed was to be around her, to touch her, kiss her, anything. Penny would get wet within seconds. He was a master at this. Their intimate times together were special. She remembered their first time together: they were both in the garden. Jagged gently strummed the strings of his guitar, playing a soft melody just for her. He was such a romantic. Penny anyways blushed at his attempts of perusing her. She loved him so much. She wanted to show him that his actions didn't go unnoticed. When he went in to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly deepened it. "She's a really good kisser!" Jagged though. When they broke apart, she noticed a look in his eye. She would soon learn just what that special look truly meant. He stood up and offered her a hand, assisting her up. He gently guided her to his room. They had never shared a bed before. She didn't know what Jagged had in mind. When the door to his chamber opened, Penny blushed. Candles were scattered across the room, faintly lighting the room. He had been planning this for so long. He wanted to make love with her. Penny knew the moment he kissed her, started undressing her, that she knew what his intentions were. She wasn't going to fight back. She wanted this, more than anything else. That night, she would prove her love to him. That night, they finally made love for the very first time. She was happy to have gotten taken by her soulmate.

His kisses went lower, getting closer to her desired area. She wanted him so badly. He needed his soft lips kissing her clit, delicately rubbing his fingers across her wet pussy.

When she finally felt his sweet lips on her, she cried out. It felt so good. His hands were gripping her thighs as he did against her. 

"Jagged!" She cried as a few fingers slid inside her. She was so wet and she knew it. He was licking and kissing her clit as his fingers thrusted quickly inside her. She gripped the sheets with all her might. He looked up at her to see her pretty little face flushered ever so prettily. She was an angel.

"Can my little princess handle another finger?" He purred. _God he's so sexy._ "Mmh, please" she moaned. He inserted a third finger into her ,her walls tightening slightly. She was tight around him. He always loved that feeling though. He loved stretching her to the fullest, as did she. 

A pressure began to form at her waist. She welcomed that wonderful sensation. She adored when he made her come like this. 

"I'm close, Jag" she whispered, barely able to get any words out of her. She was speechless. She couldn't speak with all the pleasure her body endured.

"Come for me, my sweet princess"

Moments later, Penny let out a loud cry as she tightened around his fingers. Her back arched when she came. Slowly, she could feel her muscles relaxing and she relaxed against the sheets. She allowed herself to relax a moment, before Jagged's lips descended on hers. She gazed into his eyes and she saw that little twinkle. His eyes shimmered with lust. He was ready for her. She could feel his erection bump against her through his undergarments.

"Mmh, I think someone's a little excited" 

"Oh, I am, my darling. I can't wait to destroy that little pussy of yours. So tight, so warm, so little" he purred in her ear.

"Take me" 

"oh, my Penny, you don't know how sexy you look when you want me. It's irresistible" 

"Take off your pants" she ordered, her eyes staring at the obvious bulge. Her eyes now filling with lust was itching for him to be inside her. 

"As you wish, my darling"

He teased the underwear off of him with her eyes fixed on him. She started playing with herself in anticipation. That was definitely a turn on for him. The sexy imagine of his wife to be playing with herself just for him only excited him. The wedding night was definitely going to be fun.

That only encouraged him to quickly remove whatever clothing was left on his body. He wanted to have her. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she couldn't move. His body was full of energy from their ignited passion that he was excited to begin the fun. He retook his position on top of her and teased her by lathering his cock along her pussy, still soaked from her recent orgasm. She was seeing stars when he probed her.

"Jagged, please!" She begged, "I want you so bad!"

"God I love it when you beg"

He gently pushed into her, getting a moan from both of them. She was so tight. He couldn't wait to fuck her harder, to her her screams as he pace quickened.

Her eyes squeezed shut he was fully in her. He filled her completely and had to wait a minute before he could move. He felt amazing and big when he was in her. 

He rested deep within her for a little bit, waiting for Penny to tell him to move. Gently hums were coming from her as she began to relax. She always loved him inside her.

"Jagged, can you move?" 

"Of course, Pen. I was growing desperate"

"Aaw, poor baby" she said with a cute little pout.

"You're so cute when you do that"

He started thrusting slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He thrusted at a steady pace. Each thrust, Penny Kay against the pillows, throwing her head back and moaning in pleasure. Her voice raised and raised when she felt her stretching.

Her face was a picture. It looked so beautiful during the first penetration. He bent down to kiss her neck so he could hear her reactions. She was crying out. "God damnit, you're sexy" he said, biting down on her neck. 

He didn't need words to tell that she needed him quicker. She could barely contain herself when he quickens his pace. She opened her eyes, her eyes sparkling beautifully. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to her so she could kiss him. Their ignited passion never packed in the slightest. Their relationship was filled with love and passion that it didn't ever take much to prove it. He was always willing to show her anyway.

He started thrusting quickly for her, the sound of skin on skin echoing throughout the chamber. Between Penny's sweet moans and the pace he was at, he could barely contain himself. She just felt so good.

"Jagged!" She screamed, "oh fuck"

"Uuuugh" he groaned, "you just feel so good"

"Fuck me as hard as you can, Jag!"

"Oh, darling, with a gorgeous little body like yours, you don't need to tell me twice. I'd be happy to stretch that tight little pussy of yours, to mark you with my teeth"

He gripped her hips and pounded into her with as much ruthlessness as he felt. Her walls were coating him in her cum, a feeling that he so adored. The feeling as he fucked her got him so worked up every time.

She couldn't keep still, the pressure making her unable to keep still. She was readjusting her place on the bed, arching her back. The smug bastard would be the death of her.

Without warning, he thrusted his hips hard into her, hitting her deeper, harder. That ever so sweet pain as he did that only caused her to lose control of herself. She would easily succumb to her lover's desires. 

He rested there for a second, teasing her. She was whining about there being no movement. She needed that feeling of his hard thrusts. 

"Don't fret, love" he told her calmly, caressing her cheek gently, "you'll soon have that sweet relief"

He was so caring.

Then, he thrusted his hips, gently hitting her sweet spots. She was moaning and whimpering beneath him. God that was a turn on.

"H-Harder, Jagged! Please!"

"Oh, Pen. Keep talking to me like that and I'll have to punish you" he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe. He was talking in such a soothing yet sexy voice, purring in her ear, "Would you like that, little one?"

"Oh, yes"

Then, he hit her harder once again, rutting against that special spot inside her, making her mad with pleasure. He repeatedly hit against her g-spot.

"Jag! I'm close!"

"Aah, me too, Pen"

With just a few more hard thrusts, Penny let out a cry when she felt her walls clench around him. Jagged let out a groan when he felt that, releasing his seed into her. After a minute, he pulled out to lay next to her. He grabbed the covers and covered their worn out bodies. Penny cuddled into Jagged's embrace and layed down against his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around her. 

"Tonight was amazing" he told her.

"It really was. I can't wait for our next round"

His eyes were slowly closing when he spoke to her. "I can't wait until we're married. There's so much we could do. Although, I do want to do something once we're wed"

"Like what?"

"I... I want to start a family. Pen, I never wanted to truly settle down until I knew I truly found my soulmate. When you and I met, I knew fate had brought us together. You are beautiful, smart, funny, you would make such a perfect mother to our children. I want it to be up to you on how many we have. All I know is that I want to have a child with the woman of my dreams"

"Jag, you really mean that?" She blushed.

"Of course. I want us to have children together, if you'll allow it"

"Oh, Jagged, I want to start a family too. In fact... It... It may come a little sooner"

"What do you mean?"

"Honey... I'm pregnant"

His eyes snapped open. He didn't expect her to be pregnant so soon. He wasn't angry in the slightest, only surprised.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah" she said, rubbing her flat tummy.

"I-I can't believe it!"

He turned her to face him and kissed her.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?! Why would I be mad? I'm thrilled! I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jagged" she kissed him again.

"Now, let's go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow"

"How the hell do you think I'm going to be able to sleep when I was just told the most exciting news in the whole kingdom. My lovely bride is pregnant with my child"

She chuckled, "I'm glad that you're excited, my love. But please, try and sleep. You get cranky when you don't get sleep"

"I do not!" He protested.

"Oh, darling. Sleep. We can talk more tomorrow" she caressed his shoulder and she saw him yawn, cradling her against him. The warmth of their bodies easily soothed them.

Soon, they would have much planning to do.

Soon. They would be married.

Soon, she would become Queen.

Soon, they would have a family.

Soon, she would be a mother.


End file.
